When shaving razor cartridges improved from single bladed cartridges to multiple bladed cartridges, a problem arose in that shaving cream and hair removed during shaving became trapped between the surfaces of adjacent blades. Various cartridge structures were developed in order to facilitate the removal of such shaving cream and hair from between the associated cartridge blades.
For example, dual blade shaving cartridges exist that include wash-through holes arranged between the cutting edge and rear edge of the seat blade. While the wash-through hole concept is beneficial, the arrangement and size of the wash-through holes are not optimal and thus, the deposited material cannot be most efficiently washed off of the associated blade.
Notwithstanding these developments, a need has existed for an improved cartridge structure which efficiently removes deposited shaving cream and hair from between adjacent blades. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a multiple bladed razor cartridge with an improved wash-through hole arrangement.